fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Predators: Amazons
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. The room grew silent as Lieutenant Sarah Wallace approached the stand. Her superiors looked down at the young Lieutenant sternly- the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl was usually very lively, but since she had returned from her mission in South America she had changed her demeanor almost completely. "Lieutenant, please explain to this tribune what happened during your mission in South America." said one of the men. Sarah looked down at the floor as she began to speak. "Our unit of ten was sent in as a response to a distress call from a military base located in the Amazon Forest... We thought we were just dealing with terrorists, but it was something much worse... When we arrived, everything seemed calm, we landed in several clicks from the base. Once we located it, it was in ruins, but what was worse was the corpses we found." "Corpses of whom?" asked on of the men. "The soldiers that had been working at the base, sir. We found them hanging upside down from the trees... skinned like animals." replied Sarah "I've heard this somewhere before..." muttered one of the other men. "So did our Major, sir. He explained that the natives often spoke of a creature called 'El Demonio Invisible que hace trofeos de Hombres'... and that he himself had seen one," replied Sarah. "Then what happened?" asked the tribune in unison. "We were attacked right then... The Major was their first victim. One of them blasted his head clean off of his shoulders with some kind of energy weapon." replied Sarah. "One of them?" asked one of the men. "Yes, there were three of them there. Private Wilkins actually nicknamed them. One was dubbed 'Harpie', one 'Succubus' and the leader, 'Siren." said Sarah. "Those are the names of mythical female creatures..." said one of the men. "Yes sir. You see, these creatures were females judging by their shape and appearance. Although we didn't even catch sight of them until three of our team members were dead. They all three uncloaked when they killed Rodgers and Stephens using some kind of disc that cut through them like they were nothing. The one Wilkins revered to as 'Succubus' had pale skin, she wore less armor than the other two and was also clad in leather clothing. The one he called 'Harpie' had brownish-red skin and wore more armor than Succubus, but she was equipped with as many weapons. The one called Siren was obviously the leader as she was better equipped than the other two and she seemed to call all the shots. She looked much like a female version of what the one the Major had described he saw years back," said Sarah. "What happened after they appeared?" asked one the men. "They split in different directions. Since there were seven of us, three went after Succubus, three went after Harpie and myself and Wilkins went after Siren. Apparently they were using this tactic in an attempt to pick us off more easily... What Wilkins and I didn't know was that there was another one besides the three 'Amazon Hunters' as he called them. This one was a male and he looked much different than what the Major had described... We stumbled upon his camp while we searched. There we saw him killing the one Wilkins dubbed as Harpie. He had tied her to a tree and then proceeded to decapitate her in some kind of ritualistic manner. We also discovered that he had killed the three soldiers that had been trailing Harpie." said Sarah. "So this one was hunting both humans and it's own kind?" asked one of the men. Sarah raised her head slightly. "I'm not sure... it was like them, but seemed different at the same time... Anyway, we received a radio signal from the group pursing Succubus. They had managed to capture her alive after seriously wounding her, but we could hear a ticking noise in the background which was soon followed by a massive explosion which we could see in the distance... Apparently when the hunters lose, they use a self-destruct device... she killed herself and took my teammates with her. During the confusion we didn't realize that the male hunter had spotted us. He beheaded Wilkins with those blades on his wrists before either of us could even react. He then turned to me, but by some twist of fate, Siren attacked him and saved me-" "Wait! What did this male hunter look like?" asked one of the men. "It had dark green skin and wore armor that looked more advanced than the Amazon Hunters'. The mask he wore was also adorned with a jawbone..." "I see... said the man as he and the other two members of the tribune looked at each other obviously becoming more interested in Wallace's report. "Carry on." "The two fought right in front of me. At first it seemed they were evenly matched, but the monstrous male hunter gained an advantage after he knocked off Siren's mask. I must say the Major was right about them being ugly and it apparently applies to both genders... at any rate, Siren had been weakened and he was about to finish her off, so I grabbed my assault rifle and fired it at his head. It barely even hurt him, but it did knock off his mask. Siren wouldn't have won any beauty contest, but the male hunter was ugly beyond your imagination. My attack made him let down his guard and Siren used a spear-like weapon to impale through the chest-killing him. With her foe defeated, she collected her mask and approached me. I thought for sure she would kill me, but she walked right past me and went straight into the Amazon River and famished. After awhile, I made my way to an evac-point. As I did, I saw a ship emerge from the Amazon River, it dropped a bomb of some kind on the male hunter's camp sight which reduced it to a smoking crater. After that, it flew off into space. A few hours later I was picked up and evaced from the jungle." said Sarah. "And that's everything that happened." The Tribune looked at each other and nodded. "It is in the opinion of this tribune that the events explained by Lt. Wallace are true. While they may seem far-fetched, stories of these Alien Hunters are too numerous to be made up. We also believe a search team should be sent to the jungle to see if the hunters left anything behind that could be studied. As for you Lt. Wallace, you are free to go," said the head of the tribune. "Thank you, sir," said Sarah as she took her leave. 'I can only pray she's not returned to hunt again when they send in the search team...' she thought to herself. End